Threw Me For a Loop
by estamilagro
Summary: final chapter up!! :( read and review but be warned, flames are just plain mean!
1. The Elaine Marshway?

Threw Me for a Loop  
  
The Elaine Marshway?  
  
(Authors note! This takes place in the very beginning of season nine. Mark is dead, as is Lucy. Chen is gone because she is too hard to write for. Pratt is also gone because I hate characters with out emotions and the only emotion he has is the "stick up his butt" face. That's my piece! Thanks, rock on, and enjoy!)  
  
"Robert, why did you call me up here?" Kerry Weaver groaned as she hobbled into the chief of staff's office.  
  
"To talk about the budget, Kerry. As you know, I've had some free time on my hands because I got a new secretary. So, I reviewed the ER's budget."  
  
"I was going to do that."  
  
"But I beat you to it. Seems the ER is two million under budget. Now, the ER gets the most funding and everything, so this means, for the first time, you have a surplus. Congratulations, Kerry, you've done something right."  
  
"Thank you…"  
  
"But, then I looked into it. Turns out, they're dropping like flies. Malatucci was fired, I still don't know if Dr. Chen actually works in our hospital, and so on. Your pedes attending left, Mark Greene croaked, and the two surgeons that actually enjoy being down there are a little tied up. In fact, one of them left. "  
  
"And? My ER is running just fine."  
  
"Wrong. Your ER is understaffed and those who are working are tired and underpaid. So I have a plan."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can: hire more people. You need a pedes attending, another physician, and maybe a surgeon. She could be all yours Kerry."  
  
"What are my other options?"  
  
" Keep whom you have and pay them more or keep the two million."  
  
"How about leaving things as they are?"  
  
"Nope. Since I run the place, I've decided for you. So, Kerry, sit down, and go through the resumes."  
  
"What are we hiring again?"  
  
"A Pedes attending and a surgeon to keep in your beloved ER."  
  
"Didn't you say another physician, too?"  
  
"I was getting to that. We don't need to search for one because I have just the person: Elaine Marshway."  
  
"Elaine Marshway? You've got to be kidding?"  
  
" Not at all. She wants a more low key place to work and last night, she gave an old friend a call."  
  
"She'll be working here?"  
  
"You bet. Elaine will be your new attending. Unless, you want to give it to Carter and just keep your two million."  
  
"No! Not at all. Elaine is free to work here. By all means, hire her!"  
  
"Good. I already did."  
  
Kerry stood in the elevator smiling. Elaine Marshway! Finally, someone with some prestige! She could talk about the different studies that she did and compare notes. The ER would get national recognition.  
  
The door popped open and Kerry strode out. Her day was looking better and better as Carter approached her.  
  
"Dr. Weaver, did you tell Dr. Romano about how I'm ready to be an attending?" he asked.  
  
"Sorry, Carter, he already hired someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Elaine Marshway."  
  
"Who's she?"  
  
"You've never heard of Elaine Marshway? She just finished the award winning study on sternal saws! Hell, she's made strides in the standard of care! She'll be perfect for the job!"  
  
"Sounds like it was really hard to make a decision," Carter groaned as he shuffled away.  
  
Why is he so upset, Kerry thought. Elaine Marshway's going to work at County!  
  
Carter returned to the admit desk and smiled, "Sorry, Jerry. Had to see if I was the new attending."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"No. Some Elaine Marshway is."  
  
"She's hot. Every year, the post pictures of the most successful doctors in the United States, and she's been on there the past five years."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Weaver's always checking to see if she's on there. Oh, by the way, your med students are in chairs."  
  
"Thanks Jerry. Gallant!"  
  
The tall student ran over from across the ER to meet up with John. He flashed a courtesy smile and turned to the chairs. "I wasn't sure if I should talk to them or wait for you."  
  
"Did you wait?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. You're supposed to torture them before getting to know them."  
  
"That explains a lot."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
Carter and Gallant advanced toward the med students. They all appeared to be a normal bunch, the slackers were in the back, and the most prepared ones were in the front. And in the front, sitting next to a woman with five children, was a girl who looked like Lucy Knight. For a second, Carter couldn't breathe. He was positive he was hallucinating.  
  
But he went up to her and introduced himself anyway. "Hi, I'm Dr. Carter and I'm you're attending, Ms…"  
  
"Knight. Briana Knight."  
  
Carter's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"I didn't think you'd recognize me. I'm Lucy Knight's sister. You have no idea how honored I am to be your student."  
  
"Well, I'm glad Lucy's death did turn you away from medicine. Um, Briana, this," he said, pointing to Gallant, "Is another student, Michael Gallant. He's a fourth year."  
  
"Nice to meet you," she grinned, extending her tiny hand, "Is it hard being a student here?"  
  
"Once the doctors warm up to you it's fine," Michael assured her, "Should we go find a patient?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"This way."  
  
Gallant led her to the admit desk where they grabbed a chart and were on their way. Watching them was Carter. It seemed so strange to him that Lucy and Briana were almost exactly alike, although Briana was younger. Even though Carter had repressed that memory as far as it would go, all he could remember of Lucy was after Paul Sobriki stabbed her. She looked so helpless and all he could do was look at her.  
  
Shaking his head, Carter turned and went back to work, greeting all the new students.  
  
Elizabeth Corday stepped into the woman's locker room and glared at herself in the mirror. It had been a few months since Mark's death and Romano had felt she wasn't ready to perform surgery. Until today, that is.  
  
She tugged at her wedding band. Should she keep it on or off? Elizabeth was a widow now, in fact, she had come to terms with it. The brain tumor was long gone and soon Mark would nothing more than a distant memory. But for the time being, she had to deal with his departure.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she walked out and entered the scrub room and started running the water. It felt warm on her rough hands. Gently scrubbing, she made little circles with the bubbles. Before she knew it, she was laughing at herself.  
  
"Lizzie! Glad to see you're up to surgery. How does it feel to be back in the arena?" Robert Romano asked as he too began to scrub in.  
  
"I'm fine. In fact, things are looking great. What do I have?"  
  
"I saved you a hot appy."  
  
"You're ever so gracious, Robert. Ever so gracious," she smiled and went back to scrubbing.  
  
Maybe she would be okay. 


	2. Knight Light

Threw Me for a Loop  
  
Knight Light  
  
(Authors note! This takes place in the very beginning of season nine. Mark is dead, as is Lucy. Chen is gone because she is too hard to write for. Pratt is also gone because I hate characters with out emotions and the only emotion he has is the "stick up his butt" face. That's my piece! Thanks, rock on, and enjoy!)  
  
  
  
Briana quickly looked around her. Nobody was in sight. Before breathing a sigh of relief, she dove into her medical books. Dr. Carter expected her to know how to insert an IV and if he came back within the next five seconds, she would die.  
  
"Briana!"  
  
She cringed. "Coming Dr. Carter!"  
  
Briana stood up right as John pulled open the curtain. "Reading up on how to insert an IV, huh? Come here, I'll show you."  
  
He quickly and painlessly pushed in the needle while Briana watched in amazement. It was ironic to him how laid back he was. Carter felt this was almost his second chance with Lucy, as if he was doing everything all over again.  
  
"Try practicing on the patients in the clinic. You'll get the hang of it, don't worry," he smiled genuinely.  
  
"Thanks Dr. Carter."  
  
Cook County General was a tiny hospital compared to her usual standards. Not only was the building smaller, but also it only had a trillionth of the prestige that Johns Hopkins had. Sometimes she wondered if leaving was the right idea.  
  
"Here goes nothing," she murmured and entered the crowded ER. Cranky people dove at her feet, beginning for help just from the sight of her starch, white lab coat. At the admit desk, a larger man yelled for Dr. Weaver and told yet another crying patient to go sit at the chairs.  
  
"Hi, I'm Elaine Marshway. Am I in the right department?"  
  
Jerry looked up in surprise, "Oh! Dr. Marshway! Yeah, you're in the right ER. Just grab a chart and get to work. We're short staffed today."  
  
" What ever you say. Ms. Fields? Ms. Fields?"  
  
A downtrodden forty-ish looking woman came up to her, "Is it my turn?"  
  
"Sure is Ms. Fields. Right this way."  
  
As Elaine was leading the woman away, Kerry Weaver came bounding towards them.  
  
"Elaine! Elaine Marshway!" she hollered.  
  
"Just a second, ma'am," Dr. Marshway answered and turned to Kerry, "I take it you're Kerry Weaver?"  
  
"I am. It's nice to have someone with prestige in my ER."  
  
"Well, it was either this or taking a break."  
  
"From your studies? That's nonsense!"  
  
"Well, the more I study the less of a personal life I have. I'm only thirty three, Dr. Weaver. I'd like to live some."  
  
"Of course, of course. What will you write about here? Different uses for sternal saws? Pain medication? Experimental procedures?"  
  
"None of the above. I just want to be a doctor. Not some prodigy."  
  
"I see. I see."  
  
As Elaine and Kerry were talking, Briana carefully took a tray of urine samples. She was told to take them to the lab, but she decided to see if Jerry had any other things for the lab as well.  
  
Just as she was about to walk by Elaine and Kerry, Ms. Fields sat down in the middle of the floor and Briana didn't see her. Her tray flew through the air and landed at Elaine's feet as Briana fell to the ground.  
  
"Briana!" barked Kerry, "Look what you've done! This is Elaine Marshway for goodness sake!"  
  
"Kerry, Kerry," Elaine smiled, "Can I call you Kerry? It's okay. Here, Briana, I'll help you clean up."  
  
"Thank you Dr. Marshway," she replied, smiling weakly from the floor.  
  
Kerry watched dumbfounded as Elaine helped Briana as if she was some normal person. She didn't need to be cleaning up patients urine like she was an intern. This was the world renowned Elaine Marshway! She didn't need this at all.  
  
Taking once last look at what she thought was an atrocious sight, Kerry turned and huffed away.  
  
"What's her problem?" Dr. Marshway asked Lucy's sister.  
  
"Work here and you'll find out."  
  
"So, Dr. Lewis, do you know why you're here?" Dr. Robert "Rocket" Romano grinned as he paced in his office.  
  
"Not a clue. Does it have to do with Kerry Weaver?" Susan responded nervously.  
  
"Nope. Since you wanted more responsibility, I've decided to have you help me search for a new pedes attending. You were close with Doug Ross, weren't you?"  
  
" A little. We weren't hostile or anything."  
  
"Good enough for me. Can you name anybody good enough off the top of your head?"  
  
" Sorry. The attending in Phoenix just retired, Doug is in Seattle and there's no way of bringing back around Weaver, and I don't know anybody else."  
  
" Then help me interview people," he offered, picking up a large manila folder, "Dr. Roxanne Wilbur. Just graduated from Cornell with honors. Not a bad choice if I say so myself."  
  
"Did anybody else apply?"  
  
"A Tom Powers did. He works at Northwestern. He's good, but not as good at Roxy Wilbur."  
  
" You've heard of her?"  
  
"I've heard of everyone who can graduate from Cornell with honors. She has to be good."  
  
" Then let's hire her."  
  
"First we have to have an interview," he opened his door and yelled out to his secretary, "Send in Dr. Wilbur!"  
  
"Right away Dr. Romano."  
  
Within minutes, an Amazon of a woman walked in. Her long blonde hair made her even more exotic, much like her brick red lips. Ice blue corneas peered through her narrow eyes.  
  
"Dr. Romano, it's very nice to put a face to a name. I'm Roxanne Wilbur. You can call me Roxy."  
  
"Hello, Roxy, I'm Susan Lewis. I'm one of the attendings in the ER. It's nice to meet you."  
  
" Nice to meet you, too Susan. Listen, I have other interviews, so if we could make this quick, I'd gladly appreciate it."  
  
"Don't worry, Roxy," Rocket smiled debonairly, "We just wanted to tell you that we want to hire you."  
  
"That's wonderful, in fact, I'll take the job. I hate half the people at Northwestern anyway. Thank you."  
  
"Glad to have you on our staff. Susan, would you show Roxy around the ER?"  
  
"Sure Dr. Romano. Come on."  
  
Susan groaned at the sight of Roxy. Romano had been undressing her with his eyes the entire time-the only reason she got the job. The interview had been unnecessary and time wasting. But she was the new pedes attending and she had to work with her.  
  
The elevator reached the bottom floor and the two women stepped out, "Over there is trauma one. You'll be doing most of your work in there…" 


	3. Foreign Affairs

Threw Me for a Loop  
  
Foreign Affairs  
  
Roxanne moaned. She hated first days. She hated firsts. She hated days. So it was natural for her to hate this one. After thinking about it, she realized she'd rather be at Northwestern, and not the hell hole of County General. What was there, anyway?  
  
Grabbing a chart, she entered the pedes ER. Waiting not so patiently for her was an anxious six year old. The mother nearly crawled on her.  
  
"Doctor, she has a rash. I don't know what it is and it won't go away. Please help her!"  
  
"Ma'am I'm sure it's nothing," she smiled, taking a closer look at the girl's arm. The skin was a light pink, "Does she play outside much?"  
  
"Yes she does. After a while, it goes away, but after coming inside it's the worst. Is it a worm or something?"  
  
"No, Ma'am. It's a sunburn. Just make sure she puts sun block on before playing outside, okay?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much!"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
As the woman dragged her daughter away, Roxy groaned. It was going to be a long day.  
  
Elizabeth Corday ran into the lounge with tears in her eyes. Why must the consults she answers always have to do with tumors? Couldn't the doctors be sensitive about it? They knew what Mark had and what he died of, so why make it harder for her?  
  
"Elizabeth, are you all right?" Dr. Luka Kovac asked, walking into the lounge and putting his arm around her.  
  
"I'm fine. Really."  
  
"No you are not. You are crying."  
  
" I wouldn't be crying if you'd stop calling me down for consults that involve tumors."  
  
"Oh, I see. Listen, Elizabeth, I know it is hard for you. But you are strong. You will survive."  
  
"You've never lost a wife."  
  
"Yes I have."  
  
As he told her the story of Daniella, Marko, and Jasna, more tears fell from her eyes and his. They had never realized how hurt the other had been from their spouses death. It only seemed fitting that they would comfort each other.  
  
"I'm sorry I snapped at you," Elizabeth murmured, "I had no idea.  
  
"It is okay. I didn't know you loved Dr. Greene that much," Luka responded.  
  
"Would you like to get a drink later?"  
  
"Yes, I would."  
  
Carter, Elaine, and Roxy all sat in chairs. Even though patients were coming in, it seemed their problems were solved with a band-aid. So the three that were on just sat there.  
  
Elaine started to laugh, "Carter, I just realized something. You're not an attending because of me."  
  
"You bet. Weaver said she'd put in a good word for me to Romano, but obviously it wasn't good enough."  
  
"Sorry. I thought Rocket would have a job for me. I needed to get away from all the frenzy."  
  
"You came here to get away?"  
  
"From me being the doctor prodigy and stuff. I had no idea Weaver was so gung ho for me to work here."  
  
"She reads everything."  
  
Roxy chuckled, "I think she should get the stick out of her butt and leave us alone. We're only doctors."  
  
"The stick is stuck. There's no way it's gonna move," Carter sighed.  
  
"Oh come on. I'm sure she needs a good practical joke, that's all."  
  
"Nope. Nothing can change her."  
  
Roxy stood up, "I'm positive something can. I'll go and prove it to you. In fact, I know something that'll make her explode."  
  
Elaine and John watched in awe as she walked up to Kerry and planted a big kiss right on her lips.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Kerry whispered.  
  
"Did you like it? I didn't think you would!" smirked Roxy.  
  
"Um, Roxy…" Carter motioned for her to come over.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dr. Weaver is a lesbian."  
  
Roxanne stood there with her mouth open in shock, "Dr. Weaver, I'm sorry, I did know you were…"  
  
"It's fine," barked Kerry, "Get back to work."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Elaine couldn't help but giggle as Roxy ran back to the pedes ER. Kerry, who was blushing a little, walked to her office and John smiled as big as he could.  
  
Dr. Wilbur burst into her ER mad as a hatter. How could she be a lesbian? How was she supposed to know? It was only her first day!  
  
Looking around her, Roxy felt sick. It was suddenly made up in her mind that she wanted to leave. She could still take the Northwestern job. She had friends there and it would be impossible to embarrass herself.  
  
She ran to Kerry's office where Dr. Weaver was waiting.  
  
"Dr. Weaver, I quit."  
  
"Roxanne, it's okay. What happened was a misunderstanding. Don't let it interrupt our professional relationship."  
  
"No. I never wanted to work here in the first place. I quit and I'm going to Northwestern."  
  
Kerry shrugged, "Whatever you want, Roxanne."  
  
"Good."  
  
She stormed out and went back to the small, but colorful room. Angrily, she threw her belongings in a box, and nearly ran out of the ER. Without looking behind her, she left the wailing sirens of the ambulance bay after her. 


	4. Nurses and Doctors

Threw Me for a Loop  
  
Nurses and Doctors  
  
Susan Lewis and Kerry Weaver poured over the resumes that filled Kerry's office. Every since Roxy Wilbur left, the need for a pediatrics attending got stronger. Both realized that they needed one the trouble was finding one.  
  
Their Chief of Staff, Robert Romano, had agreed to let them search for Doug, Cleo, and Roxy's replacement, since he never had a knack for hiring anyone.  
  
"How about Tom Parks. He wants to leave Northwestern, and was the other candidate when we hired Roxanne," Susan suggested.  
  
"Set up an interview with him and see what happens," Kerry responded, got up, and hobbled out of the room.  
  
Robert "Rocket" Romano strutted down the halls of the ER with a smile. Kerry had suggested that he read one of Elaine's papers, and he finally did. He always told himself he should, they went to a ER Doc/surgeons conference together and were close friends, but he never got around to reading her work. So he did.  
  
"Elaine!" he called out when he saw her coming out of trauma one, ripping off her trauma gown.  
  
"Hey, Rocket. What brings you down here? I thought you'd prefer to stay in surgery," she winked.  
  
"Well, I just read the most interesting study on sternal saws. Did you know that they can also cut flesh, too?"  
  
"Sounds sadistic, but yes, I knew all about that."  
  
"I thought you would."  
  
"You read my study, didn't you?"  
  
"Of course. I need to know what kind of crackpots I'm hiring."  
  
"So nice of you to immediately group me with the crackpots. I thought I'd at least get a chance with the psychopaths."  
  
"We have to make assumptions, my dear."  
  
"I'm glad you were the one to make them. Tell me, Rocket, is there any relevance to why you're down here?"  
  
"Yes there is. I came down to tell you I just ordered another sternal saw for the ER. Maybe you could show everyone how to use it."  
  
"Thank you. Hopefully this'll make a difference in how we treat patients."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
He pranced off, leaving Elaine with a smirk on her face.  
  
The restaurant was simple, and not to conspicuous, which is what they wanted. Med students were allowed to date, and they had been dating for a few weeks, but Gallant didn't want word out about his relationship with Briana. It was hard enough to balance med school and the army, but he wanted to spend time with Briana, too and not have everyone hounding him about it.  
  
"So, did you do the chest tube today, or was it Dr. Marshway?" she asked.  
  
"I put it in, but she talked me through it."  
  
"Was it hard?"  
  
"Not at all. I almost cracked because of the pressure, thought. I hope I don't do that during my surgery rotation."  
  
"Good thing we have that at the same time. I'd hate to be in the ER without you."  
  
"Same here."  
  
Michael and Briana leaned in and kissed each other. Lucy used to tell her stories of what med school were like; how you never had time for relationships. But somehow, this was different to her. Even Lucy would agree Michael was different.  
  
John Carter and Abby Lockhart both cleaned up after yet another trauma that blazed through the ER. This time, a woman had given birth just as they pulled her in. It always made Abby happy to deliver in the ER. She had been a nurse in OB/GYN longer than anywhere else and whenever she got to practice the little she knew, it made her feel good. Almost as good as she was when she was around Carter.  
  
"So, John, are you doing anything tonight?" she asked, twisting some of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"No, not really," he responded, his eyes lighting up.  
  
"Would you like to go out to dinner?"  
  
"I'd love to," he grinned, hoping his excitement wasn't showing too much, "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"I don't care, I was hoping you'd know of a place."  
  
"Great, I'll surprise you. When are you off?"  
  
"In an hour."  
  
"Me too. I'll meet you in the lounge."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
John watched as Abby left the trauma room. Once he was sure he couldn't see him, a grin erupted on his face. Finally, he and Abby could date, and he was even more relieved that she made the first move. Maybe now things could finally go his way. 


	5. Good for the Kids

Threw Me for a Loop  
  
Good for the Kids  
  
Kim Legaspi glanced around her. The ER hadn't changed a bit since she had left. Everything was the same, with the exception of new and missing faces. She walked straight to Kerry's office, gripping on to a handful of papers tightly. Bay View Hospital, the new one she worked at, needed a new Chief of Staff, and Dr. Kerry Weaver was the one they wanted.  
  
Knocking gently on the door, she saw Kerry through the window, working hard as usual. Seeing that she didn't notice the knock, Kim let herself in.  
  
"Kerry…" she murmured.  
  
Dr. Weaver's head snapped up in shock, "Kim, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you. The hospital I work at needs a Chief of Staff and I recommended you."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Bay View Hospital in Maryland. It's quiet, and they need someone like you to take over. I'm already the Chief of Psychiatrics. You'd be great for the job."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Dr. Romano isn't going to step down anytime soon. Please, you'll love it there."  
  
"Can I think about it? This is a lot to handle right now."  
  
"Sure. Take all the time you need. And, since I'm here, would you like to come to lunch with me? I need some company."  
  
"I'd love to. But, why me?"  
  
"You're great company…"  
  
"No, I meant for the Chief of Staff job."  
  
"You're a natural leader. From what they tell me, you really turned this place around."  
  
"Thanks," she blushed unexpectedly, "What time do you want to go?"  
  
"Now is fine."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Luka had never expected himself to make an appearance at Charlie's. Many of Chicago's British residents came there to relax, as Elizabeth did. It had been awhile since she had been out and Luka thought she needed the time away. So they arranged to have Ella stay with a friend and they went to Charlie's.  
  
"So, is this what you always do here?" he asked as she hurled a dart towards the board.  
  
"Of course. Everyone plays darts here. I beat Peter Benton a few years ago playing."  
  
"I see. You could probably beat me."  
  
"I could with my eyes closed."  
  
"Oh yeah? Try it."  
  
Smiling, she turned her back to the board and placed a hand over her eyes. With one quick motion of her wrist, she threw the dart at the board. To her delight, she turned around and saw it landed only an inch away from bull's eyes.  
  
"Told you," she laughed.  
  
The cafeteria was not the ideal place for a job interview in Susan's mind, but it was better than at the roach coach. If she had her way, though, she would've had an office. At least it would impress this Tom Powers.  
  
While she filed through papers, a tall man with sky blue eyes and neatly combed brown hair approached her.  
  
"Are you Susan Lewis?" he questioned in a deep voice.  
  
"Yes, I am. You must be Tom Parks, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I wasn't sure if I was going to find you."  
  
"And I wasn't sure if you we're going to show up. Sit down, do you want some coffee?"  
  
"No thanks. I'm still a little buzzed out from a trauma."  
  
"You get that too? I hate how drained I feel after a trauma."  
  
"I know. So, why do you want me for a pedes attending?"  
  
"Judging by your record at Northwestern, I'm surprised you're not an attending there. You're an excellent doctor, how rarely breaks rules but is willing to take risks. You're sounding better than the last two attendings we've had."  
  
"What were the other two like?"  
  
"I barely knew the last one we had, but from what I do know, she didn't have any emotions. And Doug Ross, the one before her, moved to Seattle after some fiasco involving euthanasia. We were pretty close before I left."  
  
"But you're back."  
  
"Long story. Since you're hired, maybe I'll tell you sometime."  
  
"Wow, usually I get drilled first."  
  
"Well, I really don't see a reason to drain you. You were just in a trauma."  
  
"Great, when do I start, Dr. Lewis?"  
  
"Please, call me Susan. And you can start as soon as you pack your bags at Northwestern."  
  
He stood up and extended his hand, "I can't wait to work with you, Susan."  
  
"You too, Tom," she answered, shaking his hand, "I can't wait either." 


	6. Hello and Goodbye

Threw Me for a Loop  
  
Hello and Goodbye  
  
Kim Legaspi glanced around her. The ER hadn't changed a bit since she had left. Everything was the same, with the exception of new and missing faces. She walked straight to Kerry's office, gripping on to a handful of papers tightly. Bay View Hospital, the new one she worked at, needed a new Chief of Staff, and Dr. Kerry Weaver was the one they wanted.  
  
Knocking gently on the door, she saw Kerry through the window, working hard as usual. Seeing that she didn't notice the knock, Kim let herself in.  
  
"Kerry…" she murmured.  
  
Dr. Weaver's head snapped up in shock, "Kim, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you. The hospital I work at needs a Chief of Staff and I recommended you."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Bay View Hospital in Maryland. It's quiet, and they need someone like you to take over. I'm already the Chief of Psychiatrics. You'd be great for the job."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Dr. Romano isn't going to step down anytime soon. Please, you'll love it there."  
  
"Can I think about it? This is a lot to handle right now."  
  
"Sure. Take all the time you need. And, since I'm here, would you like to come to lunch with me? I need some company."  
  
"I'd love to. But, why me?"  
  
"You're great company…"  
  
"No, I meant for the Chief of Staff job."  
  
"You're a natural leader. From what they tell me, you really turned this place around."  
  
"Thanks," she blushed unexpectedly, "What time do you want to go?"  
  
"Now is fine."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Luka had never expected himself to make an appearance at Charlie's. Many of Chicago's British residents came there to relax, as Elizabeth did. It had been awhile since she had been out and Luka thought she needed the time away. So they arranged to have Ella stay with a friend and they went to Charlie's.  
  
"So, is this what you always do here?" he asked as she hurled a dart towards the board.  
  
"Of course. Everyone plays darts here. I beat Peter Benton a few years ago playing."  
  
"I see. You could probably beat me."  
  
"I could with my eyes closed."  
  
"Oh yeah? Try it."  
  
Smiling, she turned her back to the board and placed a hand over her eyes. With one quick motion of her wrist, she threw the dart at the board. To her delight, she turned around and saw it landed only an inch away from bull's eyes.  
  
"Told you," she laughed.  
  
The cafeteria was not the ideal place for a job interview in Susan's mind, but it was better than at the roach coach. If she had her way, though, she would've had an office. At least it would impress this Tom Powers.  
  
While she filed through papers, a tall man with sky blue eyes and neatly combed brown hair approached her.  
  
"Are you Susan Lewis?" he questioned in a deep voice.  
  
"Yes, I am. You must be Tom Parks, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I wasn't sure if I was going to find you."  
  
"And I wasn't sure if you we're going to show up. Sit down, do you want some coffee?"  
  
"No thanks. I'm still a little buzzed out from a trauma."  
  
"You get that too? I hate how drained I feel after a trauma."  
  
"I know. So, why do you want me for a pedes attending?"  
  
"Judging by your record at Northwestern, I'm surprised you're not an attending there. You're an excellent doctor, how rarely breaks rules but is willing to take risks. You're sounding better than the last two attendings we've had."  
  
"What were the other two like?"  
  
"I barely knew the last one we had, but from what I do know, she didn't have any emotions. And Doug Ross, the one before her, moved to Seattle after some fiasco involving euthanasia. We were pretty close before I left."  
  
"But you're back."  
  
"Long story. Since you're hired, maybe I'll tell you sometime."  
  
"Wow, usually I get drilled first."  
  
"Well, I really don't see a reason to drain you. You were just in a trauma."  
  
"Great, when do I start, Dr. Lewis?"  
  
"Please, call me Susan. And you can start as soon as you pack your bags at Northwestern."  
  
He stood up and extended his hand, "I can't wait to work with you, Susan."  
  
"You too, Tom," she answered, shaking his hand, "I can't wait either." 


	7. Finding Emotions

Threw Me for a Loop  
  
Finding Emotions  
  
Drs. Kovac and Corday were at Charlie's again, throwing darts. Elizabeth had taught Luka how to play darts and he was becoming a worthy opponent to her. The sometimes clumsy Croatian was beginning to change her a little. Suddenly, being a widow didn't seem so lonely any more. In fact, Luka had helped a lot. He loved helping her with Ella and she loved the help. Elizabeth found herself less vulnerable with Luka, and she liked that feeling.  
  
Susan Lewis and Tom Parks found themselves having lunch in the cafeteria again. It seemed to be happening a lot, and Susan was beginning to find herself attracted to Tom. Maybe it was his looks, or how he was great with kids. Maybe he was just a great guy and she couldn't help but be attracted to him.  
  
"Whaddya think of the big trauma today? Back at Northwestern, the nurses ran the show. It's nice to work with competent doctors."  
  
Susan laughed, "There used to be a nurse here, Carol Hathaway, she could do procedures with her eyes closed."  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"Carol's in Seattle, with her husband, Doug Ross."  
  
"The first pedes attending here. I remember you saying something about him."  
  
She nodded, and glanced at her coffee. His lips looked so delicious, for a second, she almost gave into temptation. But Susan held strong and just stared at her coffee.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Tom, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No, something is very right," Susan, responded before leaning forward and kissing Tom.  
  
Elaine and Robert walked arm in arm up the steps of the convention hall. The scene reminded them of the first trauma conference they attended together, only three years earlier. She had been speaking and he wanted to speak to her. Eventually, a friendship surfaced and the two talked often.  
  
"Who do you think we'll see?" she whispered excitedly.  
  
"No idea, I hope nobody recognizes us, though," he smirked.  
  
"That's the idea. Let's try to sneak in while we're at it."  
  
"Exactly. That's what I've been trying to tell you!"  
  
The two entered the convention hall and smiled at the amazed faces of the other trauma surgeons and doctors. Robert felt proud to have Elaine by his side, she always looked ravishing, and he found his feelings toward her change. Some would say he was falling in love.  
  
Before sitting down, Robert directed them to the bar. "A celebratory drink," he smiled.  
  
"To come to a convention?"  
  
"No. Kerry Weaver has resigned as Chief of Emergency Medicine and I want you for the job."  
  
"I don't know what to say. This is a lot to take in right now. I mean, I've only worked at County for a few weeks."  
  
Robert sighed, and placed his arm around her, "Take your time. Susan Lewis is interim chief right now. She can be for as long as you need."  
  
"But is that fair to her?"  
  
"That's the job. It's as fair as it's gonna be."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
They turned back to the crowd of familiar friends awaiting them and back to the convention. 


	8. Threw Me for a Loop

Threw Me for a Loop  
  
  
  
Elaine took a deep breath before entering Robert's office. She was about to tell him her decision about being ER Chief. Truth was, the whole idea of her being in charge was what made her come to County: it would take a while for her to make it to administration.  
  
"Robert," she whispered, closing her eyes and practicing so he wouldn't hear her, "I can't take the job. It's not as if I don't want it, I'm just not ready for it. Yeah, that's it. That'll do fine."  
  
"I'm glad," replied Robert, opening his office door, "I thought it would be to hard to pursue other interests if we were both administration."  
  
Her eyes popped open, and she looked slightly flustered, "Thank you. And, if I may ask, what would we be pursuing?"  
  
"This," he answered, pressing his lips firmly against hers.  
  
She melted into him, tasting the kiss as if it had been her first. It felt as if they were releasing years of sexual tension, realising what they could have done those so many times.  
  
Robert pranced downstairs, still thinking of Elaine, to speak to Susan. She was the only other logical candidate for Chief of the ER and now it was time to offer her the job.  
  
"Dr. Lewis!" he greeted, "Just the woman I wanted to see! Well, actually, I'd prefer to see Elaine, but business wise, I need to see you."  
  
"What's this about anyway? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Not at all, my dear, in fact you're doing something right. I'm offering you Chief of the ER."  
  
Susan's eyes lit up with joy, "Me? Chief?"  
  
"Yes you. I need an answer, though, and I haven't got all day."  
  
"Yes! I'll take it! Thank you, Dr. Romano!"  
  
"You're welcome. Now, please rule the minions while I return to Elaine."  
  
He swaggered away happily; leaving an equally happy Susan to her ER, the ER she once left but came back to, and now it was hers.  
  
Briana and Gallant nervously approached Carter in the hallway. News of Susan Lewis' promotion had just reached him, so he was in fairly good mood. He grinned when he saw the two coming.  
  
"Hey there. Need anything?" Carter asked.  
  
"Yes," Briana gulped, "We have something important to tell you."  
  
"Say anything. Nothing can ruin my mood."  
  
Gallant sighed, "Briana and I are dating. We thought it would be important to tell you if the relationship lasts, then it won't be against any rules."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'll be a doctor soon, and she'll still be a student."  
  
"Oh, and you guys didn't want to be in trouble. It's no problem, really," he smiled, "In fact, I'm happy for you two. Go, have fun. I'm going to."  
  
He walked away happily, with Briana and Michael standing there in the hall dumbfounded.  
  
"I really thought he'd be mad," they both said, dumbfounded.  
  
Gallant laughed before turning back to Briana, "Well, I guess this means I can do this."  
  
Without a chance for her to answer, he kissed her in the middle of the ER to the view of the patients and doctors.  
  
Abby sat in the large dining room of the mansion and waited for Carter. He told her he had something important to tell her. The first thing that came to mind was moving in and she laughed at the thought of living in a mansion. Never in a million years did she believe that she would have the chance to live in a mansion, and here it was. Unless, he wanted to talk about something else…but that couldn't be it, right?  
  
The door to the dining room swung open and Carter raced in, "Sorry I'm late. Everyone's telling me stuff today. Susan's the new ER Chief and did you know Briana Knight and Michael Gallant are dating? Sure was news to me."  
  
"Yeah, I heard Elaine discovered them a few weeks ago. I didn't say anything because I didn't know how you would react. So, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Abby," John sighed, his brown eyes staring deeply at her, "I've been doing a lot of thinking. You know I've been in love with you for a while, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I figured that, since it would be pointless to date, why don't we just get married."  
  
"What? Get married?"  
  
"I knew you'd say that. So," he smirked, getting on one knee and pulling out a small, square box, "I was hoping this would help. So, Abigail Wyczenski, will you make me the happiest man alive?"  
  
Abby's face lit up with joy, "Yes! I will!"  
  
After slipping the ring on her small fingers, John pulled her into his embrace. He sighed, knowing he was going to hang by this moment for the rest of his life. 


End file.
